As wideband networks advance rapidly, deployments and services of the wideband networks of major telecommunication operators gradually come to saturation. The telecommunication operators can not be satisfied with profits purely on network access services, and turn to seek developments of various value-added services. Terminal equipments, which are carriers of those value-added services, become the last one-meter edge extension of telecommunication networks and the spot coming to the attention of the operators. Meanwhile, since the terminal equipments are characteristic of a huge number, a broad geographic distribution, and difficulty in an initiative access due to being located on the user side, the distribution of services related to the terminal equipments and how to reduce the costs of maintenance and management become a challenge and a focus.
Currently, major standardization organizations in the industry are paying their attention to solutions with respect to maintenance and management of the terminal equipments. For example, the Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) Forum established a series of specifications for various xDSL terminal equipments, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) established a series of specifications for WiMAX, etc.
As proposed in the TR069 specification by the DSL Forum, a passive management model was adopted in which an initiative request is initiated by a terminal equipment, and specifically, a Remote Procedure Call (RPC) is used to read and write configuration parameters related to a batch of Customer Premises Equipments (CPEs) for management on the terminal equipments. Here, the CPE is a terminal equipment on the user side.
As proposed in the TR069, Each CPE is provided with a set of parameters descriptive of its configuration, and a Configuration Server (CS) performs the configuration by reading and writing the parameters of the terminal equipment through the RPC, as shown in FIG. 1. However, this may have the following disadvantages.
Differences in type and version of CPEs may result in different configuration parameters, and there may be different configuration or interaction methods even in the case of identical parameters. Therefore, for different types and versions of CPEs, the CS needs to comprehend and appropriately configure the configuration parameters supported by them, which may result in great difficulty and high cost in implementing the system.
Since different CPEs relate to different end users, the CS needs to perform the CPE configuration managements for the different end users, and hence can not achieve a batch management and configuration, which can not be adapted to a context where the CPE is applied in practice.